


Forget Yourself

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not that,” he said, “It’s just….that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse.”  </p>
<p>“I’ve...I’ve cursed before!” Kara replied,  pouting and crossing her arms.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but saying ‘damn’ doesn’t count,” James said, laughing.  </p>
<p>“It does so!  And stop laughing!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Yourself

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck…”

James Olsen smirked. Kara Danvers never cursed, at least, not as long as he’s known her. He’s seen her get shot at, take punches from big aliens (bigger than her, anyway) and get electrocuted by metahumans. However, the most he’s ever heard her curse was her saying ‘damn’. He chalked that up to her upbringing and all over sunny disposition. And yet, this moment, right here, when her back is against her front door and her legs around his waist, glasses askew, the word ‘fuck’ falling from her lips as he thrusts into her. This was different than their first time. Rather than wait the standard three dates, Kara told James she wanted it to happen organically. So instead of a fancy dinner leading up to sex, it happened during one of their pizza and Netflix dates. One moment they were laughing at Andy Dwyer’s antics at protecting April from bees, James wiping some tomato sauce from Kara’s cheek. The next, they’re kissing desperately, trying to touch as much skin as possible before Kara starts pulling him toward her bedroom. 

This time, however, was due to a combination of adrenaline on her part, from facing off against another alien and relief for her safety from his end. They couldn’t do anything about it right then when Kara returned because they were both at work (and while that broom closet looked oh so inviting, they didn’t need Cat’s wraith). Rather, as soon as they stepped through Kara’s apartment door, James kissed her feverishly while lifting her up and slamming her into her door. He thought about apologizing, but apparently Kara was unbothered as she gave as good she got, slipping her tongue in his mouth and gripping his shirt. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he reached under Kara’s skirt to pull her underwear to the side, only to find she didn’t have any on. When James pulled back to stare at Kara, she blushed. 

“I didn’t have another pair to put on after the fight,” she said sheepishly. 

James just smiled and started sucking her neck on that special spot of hers he had recently discovered. One of his hands slipped under her skirt again, finding her wet and wanting. Kara moaned softly as he rubbed her clit, pleasure dancing across her nerves. James unzipped his pants with his other hand, confident Kara wouldn’t fall. When he finally slid inside, the first soft ‘fuck’ slipped past her lips. When he established a good rhythm that got faster, Kara just got louder. Soon Kara yelled “Fuck!” as she came, her shoes falling off. James soon followed her, moaning Kara’s name into her neck as he came. As they were catching their breath, Kara unhooked her ankles from his waist. She pulled James into a loving kiss. James poured his feelings of love and relief for her safety into that kiss, hoping she understood. When the kiss broke, James started chuckling. 

“What?” Kara asked, “I don’t think my kissing skills are that bad.” 

“It’s not that,” he said, “It’s just….that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse.” 

“I’ve...I’ve cursed before!” Kara replied, pouting and crossing her arms. 

“I’m sorry, but saying ‘damn’ doesn’t count,” James said, laughing. 

“It does so! And stop laughing!”

“Sorry, but’s actually pretty cute,” James cupped her face, “and pretty sexy.”

Kara tilted her head, confusion in her eyes, “Explain.” 

“Well,” he said, kissing up her cheek and to her ear, “it’s sexy knowing I can make you forget yourself enough to curse.” Kara moaned out ‘fuck’ when he bit her ear. 

“See?” James murmured, soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Alright,” breathed Kara. 

She gently pushed him away and started unbuttoning her sleeveless blouse. She gave him a mischievous smile that was somehow still tinged with innocence. 

“Let’s just see how much you can make me forget myself,” she said while taking off her glasses and letting down her hair. 

The next morning Kara was woken up by a knock on her front door, followed by a folded-up note slipped under it. When James found her, she was still standing in the living room, wearing his work shirt and holding the note. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulder while reading the note. He busted out laughing at the contents of it. 

“I’ll go fix breakfast,” he said, kissing Kara’s red cheek, “And tell your neighbor we’ll try to keep it down.”


End file.
